The Return Of Saturn
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: Because you are all soooo kind in Reveiwing "Little Saturn" and asked so nicely this is the sequel! Sadly I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. *tear tear* Oh well On with the story!
1. Prologue: Saturnese Destiny

ReturnOSaturn-pro

A/N: Thank You SOOO much for all the reviews I love them. Well this 

is the sequel to "Little Saturn". Enjoy

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own ant anime. Well, correction, I own 

some Dragon Ball Z stickers but that's about it. Except the plot! 

Its all MINE! Hehe he BWUHAHAHAHAHAH *coughs * got a

little carried away…sorry.

The Return of Saturn

Prologue: Saternes Destiny

By: Princess Raye Fire

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. She was in an empty room.

'Our bedroom. Mine and Heero's' she thought sadly.

It was totally dark except the small bead of light that came through the place where the curtain was floating in the breeze, away from the window.

The door opened and her son, the Prince of Saturn, Shinigami himself, walked in and set down on the bed beside her.

"Hey. You awake?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. Why are you whispering?"

" 'Cause if Q-ball caught me in here he'd hang me by my toes."

"Hmm. What happened?"

"I don't know. There was a disturbance on one of the moons, Rhea, I think. Heero and Wufei went to investigate it in there Gundams. You came into the room all worried and fainted in my arms. Almost immediately we got a 'May-day' signal from Heero. We sent reinforcement to the sight but they only found one of Nataku's arms and debris like Wing exploded."

"Self-destructed." She softly corrected.

"What?"

"It got hopeless. Heero sent Wufei to get help. Once Wufei was far enough, he Self-destructed. To save us from… something." 

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Heero and I have a telepathic connection. He 'sent' his last few moments to me in a dream."

"Oh. H-how's Wufei?"

"As far as I know he's fine. But what ever it was, it's still out there. Some where. And we have to stop it, Shi-kun. Just you and I. We have to find Wufei and Heero. Or at least whatever's left."

"We also have to piece this…this stuff together and destroy the enemy."

"It is Saternes Destiny…"

"To protect the galaxy at all costs."

"Except…Trowa and Quatre. We'll tell them we're going on vacation and leave them with instructions on running the government while we're gone."

"All right. I'll pack."


	2. Chapter 1: Futures told, Loves located

The Return Of Saturn

Chapter 1: Futures told, Loves located

By: Princess Raye Fire

Hotaru walked down the streets. It was nice to be a normal girl again. 

Without her dresses, make-up, jewelry, and bodyguards no one recognized her. You had to look really close to see her resemblance to the queen which was a plus while walking down the crime-ridden streets of Saturn's Rhea Moon-colony.

It was almost a family outing. Just her son and herself. She had left the business of planet-governing to her very capable assistants, Trowa, Quatre or Q-ball as her son liked to call him, and Callista the ex-head priestess of the Saturn Temple on Earth.

"Hello, Duo." She said as her son tried to sneak up behind her.

"Hey! Did you know that's the first time you've called me that since you found out who I was? But wait how'd you know?"

"Please. I created you. How would I not know?"

"So…you can read my mind?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I wouldn't intrude so, you know that."

"Okay." He looked relieved.

"Is some thing wrong?"

He was silent.

"Does it have to do with Heero?"

He put his head down, but the silence remained.

"Its Wufei then?" 

He looked away. "I didn't find anything."

"Oh." 'That's not what's wrong I know it…but what?' she thought to herself but let it go. "Well, we have to keep trying."

The walked through shops. Sometimes playing the part of brother and sister looking around for a souvenir for mom, sometimes a young couple looking for THE perfect ring, but they found nothing. No one knew anything.

They were about to leave when an old lady approached them.

"Read your future for 5 dollar. Your future is on your own hand. Please, I am old woman. Need money, I do."

"Alright. Here you go." Hotaru gave her 50 Relbes (Saturn currency-I made it up 1 Relble=1 dollar or Credits-Earth cash) and turned to leave, but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see the old woman staring at her with angry eyes. "Old Rosa no take money." The woman gave Hotaru back the money and spit at her feet. "No charity."

"Now hold on. She didn't mean anything…"

"It's okay, Duo." She turned to the woman and gave her the money. "Alright read my palm."

The woman 'Rosa' took Hotaru's palm and studied it.

"You are a warrior. As are your dearest friends. You are a ruler? Yes a queen. Your king-to-be died recently, Maybe? You will have 5 naturally born sons, with your true love, that is…6 including the one you…made? This one?" She pointed to Duo. "Your loves are confused? hmm? You professed love for one but he is more of a brother, eh? You truly love another… One of your loves is dead…the other is… lost? You…and your son are not sure of your feelings toward others? Crossed Loves may-be? You love his boyfriend and he loves yours? You, young one, have one odd family."

Hotaru was upset. "Look, Lady, I didn't ask you to do this because I wanted you to, so don't lecture me. Got it? I've had it up to here with you crap so leave me alone!"

Hotaru left the woman fumbling in the street, mumbling apologies.

"Wait!" Hotaru stopped in her tracks. "I know where *mumbles…*"

Hotaru turned to look coldly at the woman. "You know where what?" The woman squirmed under the weight of Hotaru's gaze.

"Tell me, old one." Rosa's gaze fell to the floor and the woman babbled incoherently, only succeeding in making Hotaru madder.

"Out with it."

"I know where your love is…"

"Tell me, now, woman or so help me..." She let the sentence trail into the possibilities. 

The woman stood looking at Hotaru like she was a monster.

Hotaru walked over and pulled the woman up by her collar, one handed, to meet her gaze. "Tell. Me. Now." Hotaru growled.

"Hotaru, Mom? Stop it. Stop it now. Mother!" Hotaru turned were head to see a VERY upset Duo looking at her like he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru said as she put the woman back on the ground. 

"Sorry for the trouble." Duo said as he gave the woman another 20. And the mother/son duo walked away.

"So." The old woman let her words drag out. "You don't… want to know?"

"What?" Duo looked at her confused but the woman was staring at the back of Hotaru's head, ignoring him totally.

"Where?" Was all that croaked out of Hotaru's mouth.

"In the rings." The old woman pointed out the colony's dome roof where the rings orbited silently in space. "Close to the Moon of Dead… the Graveyard of Warriors Past."


End file.
